bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophanim
: "The lowest-ranking angels in all of Heaven -- the Ophanim, also called the Gate Keepers. They're what you would call Heaven's front desk jockies, the receptionists. When human souls enter Heaven, the Ophanim take those souls to their own personal Heaven." : — Oracle, about Ophanim Ophanim, also called Gate Keepers, are angels that are the lowest-ranking celestial beings, at the very bottom of the celestial hierarchy. As Oracle described them, they are basically Heaven's "front desk jockies" or the receptionists. There are millions of Ophanim in Heaven. When human souls enter Heaven, Ophanim are in charge of a human's case when they were alive. Characteristics As basically the receptionists of Heaven, Ophanim are in charge of a human's case when they were alive. When human souls enter Heaven, Ophanim review their lives and decide if they go to Heaven or Hell and sometimes even Purgatory, but in rare cases, they do often send people back to Earth and give them one last chance. Powers and Abilities As the lowest-ranking angels in all of Heaven and the lowest angels on the third sphere, the Ophanim are relatively weak, ranking lower than Thrones, Virtues, and Malakhim, and have not shown any significant angelic power. However, they are still celestial beings. They have shown the following: *'Immortality:' As angels, Ophanim, like all other angels, have a long lifespan, don't age, and can potentially live forever. They also they cannot be killed by diseases or toxins. *'Angelic Possession:' As angels, Ophanim require a human vessel to act on Earth and they also, as usual like all angels, needs the vessels consent/permission. *'Invisibility:' Ophanim can turn themselves invisible to the physical realm, however other angels and demons can still see them. *'Strength:' Despite the fact that Ophanim are the lowest-ranking and physically weakest of angels, they have enough strength to leap unnatural distances and punch a human hard enough to make them loose a tooth. *'Teleportation:' Ophanim, like all angels, can instantly teleport anywhere they wish from Heaven to Earth and can bring others with them. *'Eidetic Memory:' Ophanim have the names and faces of all the living prophets etched into their memories. *'Superhuman Knowledge:' Ophanim possess an incredibly amount of knowledge of many humans and human cultures. They also know all about human souls. *'Telepathy:' Ophanim are able to contact Heaven telepathically through "angel radio". They can also read the minds of human souls. *'Healing:' Ophanim can completely heal wounds humans possess. *'Memory Manipulation:' When Ophanim leave people they really know and care about, they are able to wipe their memories the moment the humans don't see them. Weaknesses Harming, Trapping, or Misleading *'Sigil markings:' Like all angels, they cannot enter Enochian protected places. *'Enochian Sigils:' Gate Keepers are weakened against enochian warding magic. *'Holy Fire:' Ophanim can be trapped in a Holy Ring of Fire. *'Lucifer's Cage:' Can contain any angel (excluding Oracle). Banishing or Destroying *'Angel blades:' Angel blades can harm and kill Ophanim. *'Turok-Hans:' Turok-Hans can slaughter Ophanim. *'Demons:' Although angels are thought of as generally being stronger than demons, any demonic being can overpower and slaughter Ophanim. *'Malakhim:' Being angels of higher order, Malakhim are more powerful than and can kill Ophanim. *'Powers:' As a powerful group of angels, Powers can kill Ophanim. *'Cherubim:' Due to their statue as a Power's superior, Cherubs are able to kill Ophanim. *'Archangels:' Archangels can easily annihilate Ophanim. *'Seraphim:' Being the highest order of angels, Seraphim can easily kill, destroy, and annihilate Ophanim. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel, Oracle can overpower, slaughter, and kill Ophanim. *'Death's Scythe:' As the most powerful weapon in the universe, this weapon can kill Ophanim. *'Death:' As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Ophanim. *'God:' As the creator, father, and "boss" of angels, God can kill and annihilate Ophanim. Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species